


Klarheit

by JayEz



Category: Freier Fall (2013)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Deutsch | German, Happy Ending, M/M, Resolution, my very first drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Marcs Kopf herrscht endlich Klarheit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klarheit

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kam aus dem Film und musste sofort diese Szene schreiben.... Entstand auf dem iPhone auf dem Heimweg. Das musste einfach sein, ich brauchte bei dem pairing CLOSURE. 
> 
> Danke an [ merlenhiver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/merlenhiver), die auch inspiriert war und dank und gibt es nun ein Freier Fall Fandom auf AO3! Möge es wachsen :)

Marc läuft. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann er nicht einmal mehr seine Kollegen sehen. 

Er schließt die Fortbildung mit Bestnoten ab. 

Die Autotür fällt hinter ihm zu und mit einem Mal ist Marcs Kopf klar, völlig klar - der mentale Nebel der letzten Monate verflogen, verflüchtigt im Wind, der beim Laufen an ihm vorbei rauschte. 

Er ist Polizist; Kays neue Adresse zu bekommen war keine große Herausforderung. Es ist spät am Abend, als er ankommt.

Marc zögert für einen Augenblick, den Zeigefinger über der Klingel. 

Als er sie drückt, klingt sie ähnlich wie zuvor und doch komplett anders. 

Die Tür bleibt geschlossen und Marc gleitet zu Boden, lehnt seinen Rücken ans Holz. Kay hat wohl zweite Schicht. 

Marc kann warten. Er hat so lange gewartet, da machen zwei, drei Stunden auch nichts mehr aus.

Seine Gedanken schweifen; vom ersten Tag der Fortbildung zum ersten Kuss über einen Joint. War doch nur Spaß, hat Kay gesagt. Und Marc hat ihm geglaubt. 

Schritte auf der Treppe ziehen ihn aus seinen Gedanken und plötzlich steht Kay über ihm. Das blaue Auge ist verblasst, doch er sieht erschöpft aus, dunkle Schatten unter den Augen, als würde er nicht gut schlafen. 

Kay bleibt still, sieht ihn nur an. Sein Gesicht ist starr; Marc kann nicht sagen, was ihm durch den Kopf geht. Dass Kay ihm eine reinhaut und ihn rauswirft hat er immer noch nicht ausgeschlossen. 

Doch Kay tut nichts dergleichen. Er bleibt stehen und sieht ihm in die Augen, fordert ihn stumm auf, sich zu erklären. Warum ist er hier. Warum ist er nach vier Wochen hier. 

Marc schluckt und steht auf, etwas unbeholfen. Seine Gelenke sind vom langen Sitzen steif. 

Er macht einen Schritt auf Kay zu. 

„Was willst du hier?“ Kay klingt verletzlich und Marc will nichts anderes, als die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken. 

Marc fährt sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Kays Augen folgen der Bewegung kurz, bevor er seinen Blick wieder hält. 

Jetzt oder nie. Marcs Kopf ist klar, doch Nervosität packt ihn. Er erstickt sie, strafft seine Schultern. 

“Ich liebe dich auch.“

Der Satz bleibt zwischen ihnen hängen. Marc blinzelt in einem vergeblichen Versuch, die Tränen zu vertreiben. 

Er hält Kays Blick. Kays Gesicht entspannt sich, die Linien um seine Augen werden weicher, und als Marc das Lächeln sieht, das um seine Mundwinkel spielt, kann er wieder atmen. 

Zwei Schritte und Kay ist vor ihm. Seine Lippen sind sanft, zärtlich, als hätte er Angst, er könnte Marc verjagen. Marc küsst mit jeder Zelle seines Körpers zurück, will Kay zeigen, dass er keine Angst zu haben braucht. Marc ist hier. Marc gehört ihm. 

Sie werden reden müssen, bald. Marc spielt mit dem Gedanken, sich versetzen zu lassen. Kay wohnt nicht zu weit weg von Marcs Sohn. 

Ihre Blicke treffen sich und es ist klar - reden können sie später. 

Kay zieht seinen Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche, sperrt auf und zieht Marc in die Wohnung, in ein neues Leben. 

Die Tür fällt hinter ihnen ins Schloss und zum ersten Mal ist ihnen beiden klar, was sie aneinander haben.

**Author's Note:**

> Lasst mich gerne wissen, was ihr dazu denkt :)


End file.
